Pretty Sammy OAV: Sayonara, Sammy!
by Vladimir Klaud
Summary: One of many possible conclusions.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Being just a fan, myself, I have absolutely no idea where the creators of the Pretty Sammy OAV series were ultimately headed. But I feel it was awfully mean of them not to give us some kind of closure for this continuity. All I can offer is the following, as one possibility of how it ended. This story assumes that there have been several other adventures and developments since episode #3.)

Pretty Sammy OAV: _Sayonara_, Sammy! (part one)

by Vladimir Klaud

"We are the Origami Girls!"

The two papery foes folded and refolded themselves as menacingly as they could, into different shapes. Shapes that they must have thought would be intimidating to behold.

But Pretty Sammy and Ryo-Ohki just stared incredulously at Pixy Misa's latest called mystics.

"Those have to be Misa's lamest monsters, yet," commented Ryo-Ohki, perched on Sammy's left shoulder.

"You're not kidding," agreed Sammy. "I get the feeling that Misa's heart just isn't in it, anymore. Oh, well..."

Sammy assumed the position, with a sigh. "Pretty Coquettish BOMBER!"

Her baton made short work of the Origami Girls.

"Now it's _your_ turn, Misa!" warned Sammy, pointing at her long time enemy with a threatening finger. "Surrender now, or fight me, personally!"

Misa couldn't even manage her usual loser smirk. She just coughed into her fist a few times. "Neither one, _mon ami_! I'm outa here!"

The bird perched on Misa's shoulder took to the air, as Misa somersaulted away into an alley.

Pretty Sammy knew better than to chase after her. Misa would only be gone again when she got there.

"Her cough's gotten worse," said Ryo-Ohki.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," said Sammy. _First Misao, then Pixy Misa. _"And I don't think she's faking it, either."

vvv

Once again, Misao found herself in a strange place without knowing how she got there. She promised her mother that she would stay in bed and not wander away like this, any more. But, obviously, it was still continuing to happen to her. Her head hurt, and she felt weaker than ever. But she had no choice. She had to find her way home in order to find her bed. Sadly, she began her search.

When the last of her strength ebbed away, she dropped to her knees, holding her head, teary eyes shut in pain. That was when she felt a warm moist tongue licking her cheek.

"Doggie," she said, opening her eyes.

Seated in front of her was a familiar white dog with a ring around his right eye and a patch of brown on his left front paw, which made him look like he was wearing a sock. His head tilted back and forth, as he whined at her, in sympathy.

"Can you show me the way home?"

The dog stood up, wagging his tail with enthusiasm. Misao didn't know why, but she always knew she could trust him to show her the way. He had been similarly helpful to her before.

The bird watched Misao follow the dog from his hidden vantage point. He, too, was sad. Not just from feeling sorry for Misao. He also bore a measure of guilt for her worsening condition.

vvv

Inside the Tower of Sumeragi, on the planet of Juraihelm, the two candidates for the next queen of the magical world sat together to watch the Pretty Sammy score keeping machine register another victory for Sammy.

This was excellent news for Tsunami, the one chosen to succeed the late previous ruler by a unanimous vote among the planet's 108 priests. As dictated by tradition, she had to be tested for worthiness before the crown could officially be placed on her head. So, she had chosen Sasami Kawai to be her successor on Earth as the new magical girl, Pretty Sammy. (As a girl, Tsunami, herself, was the original Pretty Sammy. But that was a long time ago.) The current Pretty Sammy had come a long way since that first day Tsunami met her in that old abandoned mansion on Third Street, and passed the baton to her, both literally and figuratively. Time and again, Sasami proved herself to be an outstanding champion of justice, and although there had certainly been plenty of close calls along the way, she made Tsunami proud. Now, all Sasami had to do was rack up one more final point, and the happy Tsunami would get her crown at last.

This was exactly why the runner-up for the crown, Ramia, was grinding her teeth. Unknown to Tsunami, Ramia was doing everything she could think of to sabotage Tsunami's rise to power. All in vain, apparently. And it was making her sick to her stomach. With only one more point to go, and her previous strategies all failing miserably, it was time to do something desperate. Or else her planet was going to get the ditziest empress in its recorded history. And Ramia would have to settle for being her lap dog.

"I need air," said Ramia, getting up to leave.

vvv

From the sacred texts of Juraihelm:

Warning! Death Penalty!

DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING UNLESS YOU ARE A PRIEST

Before Juraihelm sprang into being, there was the mother world, known as Earth. Earth was home to human beings of two distinct types, one type being very spiritual and philosophical -- and the other being those who placed their faith completely in science and materialism. Mostly because of this basic difference, during this time, it was a world in constant conflict with itself.

Perhaps no one better embodied this dichotomy than a man who lived near the end of this era, an alchemist named Jurai. At once, both a very spiritual man, as well as a scientist, the two halves of his own being struggled relentlessly for dominance within himself, to the point where it had nearly driven him mad. Some even said that it had.

One night, while looking up into the sky, Jurai chanced to spot a bright comet which did not burn up in the atmosphere, but came down to strike the mountains near his home.

Curiosity compelled him to investigate the crash site, where he discovered a substance which had never existed on the Earth ever before. It had remarkable properties, as he soon learned, because during his analysis of it, he had come into physical contact with it. It acted as a catalyst, granting him his greatest, but previously unthinkable wish. It slowly pulled him apart, splitting him, until he was no longer one man, but two separate individuals. Physically, each of the two new men resembled the one they had both been part of as one. But one was now completely spiritual and philosophical, while the other was now completely devoted to science and materialism.

Free of one another, both men felt reborn and unburdened of the other. They had inadvertently discovered the answer, not only for themselves, but for the entire world. Together, they worked tirelessly, to synthesize enough of the new substance to apply it to the massive spirit of the Earth.

Thus was born the planet of Juraihelm.

vvv

"Sis, I really don't think you ought to be reading that," complained Rumiya.

Ramia slammed the book shut and glared at him. "And why not? Just _stealing_ it is enough to get me the death penalty! I might as well find out what I'm risking my life for! And once I am queen, no priest would dare charge me with any crimes!"

"But Pretty Sammy only needs one more point!" protested Rumiya. "Face it, Tsunami is practically queen, already!"

Ramia dropped the book and picked him up, shaking him senseless in her grip. "I'm not giving up until I see that crown placed on that wretched Tsunami's head, do you hear me? And maybe not even _then_!"

She let him drop to the ground with a thud. "This substance that the old alchemist found. I _sure_ it's the same stuff that was in the comet that hit me. But I only got a small dose of what it can do. I 'm convinced that that alien life form that took my personality was only able to do it through that substance. I must have it, as soon as possible!"

She leveled her gaze at him. "Rumiya, my dear, sweet, little brother..."

Rumiya stood up, interrupting her. "_No!_ I'm _not_ using Misao so soon! It'll kill her!"

"Then don't. This is something I think you can handle more easily by yourself, anyway..."

vvv

It had been another uneventful day at school. Up until the final bell.

"Any questions?" asked Washu. "No? Very well, then. Class dismissed. Except for Ryoko and Ayeka, that is."

All the other kids filed out of the classroom, leaving the two dumbfounded students still sitting in their seats. As they took glimpses at one another, each wondered what she possibly had in common with the other, that the teacher wanted to see them both after class.

"Well, come on up, girls," gestured Washu. "This conversation will be a lot easier, face to face."

Ryoko and Ayeka rose and made their way to the front of the classroom, to stand side by side before the teacher's desk. Washu sat down and put her elbows on the desk. She rested her chin on her palms, and just observed the girls quietly.

"Miss Washu, I'm sure you didn't summon us here to stare at us," said Ayeka.

"Heaven help me for agreeing with her," said Ryoko. "But when she's got a point, she's got a point."

Washu's eyes moved to look at Ryoko, solely. "Then I'll level with you, Ryoko. Your grades stink. But you already know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, if you don't do something about it-- and I mean starting right now -- you aren't going to graduate with the rest of the class. You don't really want to repeat this year all over again, surrounded by a bunch of younger faces, do you?"

Ryoko's face got red. "Uh, no."

Ayeka pointed and laughed at her. "Ha, ha, ha! Serves you right for slacking off!"

Washu's eyes moved to her. "_You_ are going to help her."

Ayeka's eyebrows went up. "What did you say?"

"You've got the _best_ grades, Ayeka. I can't think of anyone better suited to help her."

"I can," interrupted Ryoko, with hearts in her eyes. "I think Tenchi Kawai would be ten times more qualified!"

"I think not," retorted Washu.

The hearts in Ryoko's eyes suddenly went _pop!_

"But, Miss Washu, Ryoko and I do not get along! Surely, you must have noticed that?" argued Ayeka.

"And how," nodded Washu. "That's another reason I want you to do it. While you're helping Ryoko pass this year, you are both going to learn how to co-operate, or you'll end up driving each other crazy. Frankly, I'm good with that, either way."

"I categorically refuse!" Ayeka stomped her left foot.

"In that case, you force me to open up a juvenile delinquency investigation on you. I don't know what kind of hold you've got over Yuka, Yuri, and Yuma, but up to now, I've been looking the other way. Maybe it is about time to bust up this little _yakuza_ thing you've got going. Pity, too. With this kind of blot on your record, even your grades won't help you with any respectable career in the future."

"You can't do this!" protested Ayeka. "This is blackmail! That's what this is!"

"I prefer to call it 'incentive,'" said Washu. "So, what's it gonna be, girls? My way? Or the highway?"

vvv

Sasami, Tenchi, and Ryo-Ohki (riding on Sasami's shoulder) headed home from school. Normally, Misao would have accompanied them on their walk, but her illness in recent times had progressed to the point where she wasn't going to school any more.

"I'm going to stop in and say 'hi' to Misao," said Sasami.

"Okay," said Tenchi. "Tell her I said 'hi,' too, and that I hope she's feeling better. But don't stay too long. Remember, Dad's coming to visit, today."

"I know."

Sasami waved to her brother as he continued on home, while she went to the front door of the Amano house and knocked on it.

"Hello, Sasami!" answered Mrs. Amano, opening the door. "And you've brought Ryo-Ohki with you."

"_Mi-ya,_" greeted Ryo-Ohki.

"Hello, Mrs. Amano," bowed Sasami. "I was hoping to visit a little bit with Misao, today, if she's feeling well enough."

"Of course, Sasami! Please come in. You know Misao always looks forward to your visits."

Mrs. Amano closed the door after Sasami entered. "You know where her room is, right? Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll bring you both some snacks in a moment?"

"Thank you," Sasami bowed again, and made her way to Misao's room.

Misao had been reading a book in bed, when Sasami's knock came on her door. Seeing her friend, again, really brightened her day. "Come in, Sasami!"

"Hi, Misao! How are you, today?" Sasami reclosed the door after herself.

"Fine, I guess. How about you?" Misao didn't see any need to tell Sasami about her most recent blackout that once again left her in some strange part of town. Good thing that her mother hadn't been home when it happened this time. Misao couldn't understand what was happening, herself, never mind explaining it to her mother.

"Okay," said Sasami. "Everyone misses you at school. They keep asking me when are you coming back."

"The doctor says not for a while, yet."

"Tenchi says hi, by the way. He told me to tell you he hopes you get well soon."

Ryo-Ohki jumped from Sasami's shoulder onto the bed. Misao immediately started petting him.

Misao's mother came in with a plate a cookies and two glasses of milk. After setting them down on the night table, she left the girls alone, again.

"Your mom's really nice," said Sasami, helping herself to a cookie.

"She stopped going to work in order to take care of me."

Sasami and Ryo-Ohki knew what that meant. Misao's father, world-renowned composer Shigeki Amano, had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. (Misao knew it happened right after a huge argument he had had with her mother.) Which meant that the only money supporting the Amanos came from Mrs. Amano's work.

"I can't stay too long, today," said Sasami. "My dad's dropping by for a visit, so I kinda have to be there."

"Did your parents break up because they were always fighting, too?"

"Not exactly," said Sasami.

"Why did he leave, then?"

"Well...you know that song that my mom likes to sing most?"

"Sure. You mean _Your Hiroshi,_ right?"

"Right. My father was sort of the inspiration for it."

vvv

Rumiya, in bird form, circled over the Scientific Research Center of Japan until he could find an open window to enter. He did surprise a lab coated worker inside, but that worker was easily hypnotized into silence.

Rumiya assumed human form. "Show me where the substance is."

The worker obediently led Rumiya through the building to a laboratory containing a special safe.

"Open it," ordered Rumiya.

The worker had no problem carrying out that order. Once the safe was open, the worker pulled a metal box out from it that had a picture of a red crab on the top.

"This is the pure substance Professor Washu managed to isolate from the alien life form that came here in the comet," explained the worker in zombie-like tones. "She said it was potentially very dangerous, and that no one else should handle it but her."

"Yeah, yeah," said Rumiya, taking the box.

Once back at the open window, he re-assumed bird form, and headed back to Juraihelm, clutching the box tightly in his talons.

vvv

One of Ayeka's servants, Yuki, was posted across the street of the CD Vision store with a pair of binoculars. She watched Tenchi come down the sidewalk and go inside the store.

"Target Tenchi has entered the building," she said into her walkie-talkie.

vvv

Posted inside, and pretending to be browsing the CD's, was Yuri. She spoke into her watch when she was certain no one was watching her.

"Target Tenchi confirmed. He is now speaking with with the two salesgirls."

Tenchi greeted Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Hi, girls! Has my dad arrived yet?"

"If he has, he hasn't stopped in here, Tenchi," said Kiyone.

"I'm so excited!" cried Mihoshi. "It's sure been a while since your father's last visit, hasn't it?"

Tenchi chuckled nervously as he put a hand behind his head. "Well, you know, I suppose you're right. I guess he's been pretty busy."

"Two male pedestrians are entering the store," said Yuki's voice from Yuri's watch.

And, indeed, they did.

"Confirmed," said Yuri into her watch.

"Hi, there, Tenchi!" said Nobuyuki, with his arms out.

"Dad!" Tenchi went over and gave his father a hug.

"Missed you a lot, you know," laughed Nobuyuki.

Nobuyuki walked with Tenchi to the counter. The other man followed at a respectful distance.

"Greetings, Kiyone! Mihoshi!" said Nobuyuki, bowing to them.

The girls bowed back.

"Nice to see you, again, Mr. Kawai," said Kiyone.

"Same here!" Mihoshi jumped up and down. "You have no idea how much everyone around here has missed you! Especially Chihiro!"

Kiyone elbowed her in the ribs. Mihoshi gave her a _what's your problem?_ look.

vvv

Inside Ayeka's room, where Ayeka was tutoring Ryoko, the speaker system was on, enabling them to listen in on the surveillance on Tenchi, while they worked.

"I have to admit," said Ryoko, "this sure is a sweet setup you've got. This is something I might've done, if I had money rolling out my butt, like you do."

"Yes," agreed Ayeka. "Being wealthy certainly does have its advantages. I can keep tabs on my love discretely, without making a common stalker of myself, like you do."

Ryoko frowned. "Is that so? Well, at least my way, I actually get to come in warm, physical, human contact with Tenchi. Let's see your gadgets do that."

"_Touch__é," _replied Ayeka. "I'll admit you've won some of the battles. But ultimately, it is I who will win the war, when Tenchi and I are married."

vvv

Nobuyuki cleared his throat. "Folks, I want you to meet the man who stole my heart."

Nobuyuki kissed the man behind him on the cheek.

vvv

Yuki's voice came over the speakers in Ayeka's room. "It appears that the two men who entered the store are Tenchi's father, and...uh...Tenchi's father's boyfriend. You know, I hate to say this, Boss, but, if the old saying _like father like son_ means anything...well, it would explain a lot about Tenchi."

Ayeka and Ryoko exchanged looks of utter disbelief.

Ayeka said, "You mean, it's possible that..."

Ryoko said, "...the reason that Tenchi resists us both so strongly is..."

They both screamed, "_...Tenchi might not like girls?_"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty Sammy OAV: _Sayonara_, Sammy! (part two)

by Vladimir Klaud

Nobuyuki's companion bowed to the ladies. "I am Ginji Iwakura. Pleased to meet you."

The ladies bowed back.

"It's _so_ refreshing to see two men unafraid to express how close a friendship they have," remarked Mihoshi. "Isn't it, Kiyone?"

"Ah," Kiyone nervously chuckled. "Isn't it, though."

Nobuyuki could see that Mihoshi was having a little trouble grasping what Kiyone clearly understood very well, but was still apparently very uncomfortable with, anyhow. He decided to help.

"It's more than just a friendship, Mihoshi." smiled Nobuyuki. "I'm gay."

"And well you should be," laughed Mihoshi, putting an arm around Kiyone's shoulders. "Good friends are so hard to find, that when you do, you ought to be ecstatic about it! That's exactly how Kiyone and I feel about each other."

_WHAT? _Kiyone gave Mihoshi the same look that she might have given her if Mihoshi had suddenly pulled out a gun and shot her.

"That's right," continued Mihoshi, cheerfully pulling Kiyone closer. "We couldn't _be_ more gay! Why, sometimes when we're walking together out on the street, I often hear other people say, 'there go those two gay girls'!"

Yuri said into her watch, "The blonde salesgirl just admitted to everyone that she and the other one are also gay."

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Yuki's voice from the watch.

Nobuyuki took Kiyone's hand, and began pumping it up and down. "Kiyone, I must admit that I always had my suspicions. I am so happy that you two are out of the closet, too. It takes a lot of courage, I know, but doesn't it feel a lot more liberating to just be who you are?"

"Yeah," said Kiyone, visibly sweating now. "I suppose it does."

"What about you, Mr. Iwakura?" asked Mihoshi. "Are you gay, too."

"Oh, without a doubt," smiled Ginji.

"How about that?" grinned Mihoshi. "That makes it unanimous! Right, Tenchi?"

"The blonde just strongly implied that Tenchi is as gay as the rest of them," said Yuri into her watch.

"Uh, Mihoshi," said Tenchi, "I'm not so sure that you quite get the..."

"Mihoshi! Kiyone!" called Tenchi's mother's voice from the storage area. "Have either of you seen my new karaoke microphone? It's not where I could have sworn I left it..."

Chihiro froze as she popped out beside Kiyone and realized that her ex-husband was already here.

"Nobuyuki," she said, unblinkingly.

"Hello, Chihiro!" greeted Nobuyuki. "Guess who I brought with me, today?"

Chihiro went behind the girls to open the drawbridge part of the counter in order to step in front of Ginji.

"So," she said, deceptively quietly. "You decided to bring the 'other woman' with you, hmm? Well, there's just one thing I need to say to 'her'."

She suddenly slapped Ginji. Then, she left the store through the customer entrance.

vvv

"All right, let's calm down," suggested Ryoko. "Deep breaths."

Inside Ayeka's room, Ryoko and Ayeka took slow, deep breaths.

"It's a laughable notion," Ayeka was finally able to say.

"Absolutely," agreed Ryoko. "The very idea is ridiculous."

"I mean, so what if Tenchi's father is...that way?" chuckled Ayeka. "It doesn't necessarily follow that Tenchi is."

"You said it."

"Even though it is odd that he has never gone steady with anyone."

"Or ever made a move on any girl, far as I've ever seen," added Ryoko.

"All that means is he's just shy, that's all," continued Ayeka.

"Naw, not shy," said Ryoko. "He's too cool, too mature to horse around with floozies"

"So, he resists both of us because he sees us as floozies?"

For a moment, Ryoko was struck dumb. Neither one of them ever bothered with any other guy, and everyone in the whole school knew that.

Then, "It's probably because we both come on too strong. Maybe Tenchi likes his women to be more... well...traditional?"

"We've both tried that once, remember? It didn't work."

"Well, then, maybe...maybe it's just us, Ayeka. Maybe neither one of us is his type?"

They both considered that for a very short moment.

"Naaaaaaaah," they both shook their heads. "It couldn't be that."

Ayeka said, "Suppose, just suppose for a moment that, no matter how unthinkable it sounds to us, that Tenchi _is_ just like his father -- and just doesn't know it, yet? After all, his father was married to his mother, and they did have two children together."

"I wouldn't mind having Tenchi's babies, even if he _was_ just like his old man," said Ryoko.

"That's not the point! If we truly loved Tenchi, we would try to help him realize who he is, instead of taking advantage of his own unsureness of himself!"

"But we don't know for sure that it's true, do we?" insisted Ryoko.

"And therein lies the problem," said Ayeka. "We must find out for certain. One way or another."

vvv

Ramia had been reading more of the forbidden book, particularly the specifics on the famous alchemist Jurai's techniques on making use of the alien substance, when Rumiya flew in with Washu's strongbox. and reassumed human form.

"Excellent," she said, taking the box from her brother and looking at the substance inside. "According to the book, this is already in its pure form. We're only going to need a little bit of this stuff to get Pixy Misa back into fighting shape -- permanently!"

"But what about Misao?" asked Rumiya.

"If this works as I expect it to work," said Ramia, "She can live out the rest of her days untroubled by any of us ever again."

vvv

"Tenchi's sister is about to enter the store," said Yuki's voice from Yuri's watch.

Sasami came in, with Ryo-Ohki riding on her left shoulder. She noticed two strangers in the store, as well as Kiyone and Mihoshi behind the counter. The man, she had never seen before, but the girl sure looked familiar to her.

"Hey!" said Sasami to the girl. "Aren't you one of Ayeka's friends? And why are you talking to your watch?"

"Who, me?" Yuri got all flustered, as she made her way past Sasami and out the door. "Why would I be? Bye!"

Sasami didn't know what to make of that girl's odd behavior, but she decided it wasn't important, anyway.

"I'm home!" she announced to everyone.

"Hi, Sasami," said Kiyone and Mihoshi.

Mihoshi asked, "How's your friend, Misao, doing?"

"About the same," sighed Sasami. "She says the doctor told her that she won't be back to school for a while."

"That's a shame," sympathized Kiyone. "Sasami, this is your dad's, um, friend, Mr. Iwakura."

"How do you do?" Sasami bowed.

"So you're Nobuyuki's daughter, eh?" said Ginji. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your dad can't stop talking about how wonderful his kids are, you know."

Sasami blushed. She really didn't know how to respond to the man that her father left her mother for.

"Your parents and Tenchi are probably in the house, right now, Sasami," said Kiyone. After the little scene in the shop, Kiyone really wasn't one hundred percent certain where everyone was, but somebody ought to have been home waiting for Sasami.

vvv

Misao was awakened by a tapping at her window. She got out of bed and drew the curtains aside.

There was that friendly bird, again. It was staring into her eyes, intently. Misao felt something strange come over her. She opened the window.

Rumiya waited until Misao's transformation was underway before aiming a perfume bottle at her and squirting her with the alien substance. For her, that's when everything went black.

Inside Misao's mind, it seemed to her that she was inside a dark room. But not alone. She could hear someone's footsteps coming closer. Then, a strangely dressed girl stepped out of the darkness to stand before her, illuminated and smirking.

"Who are you?" asked Misao. "What do you want?"

"I think you know who I am," said Pixy Misa. "You've been repressing me for long enough."

Misao gasped.

"Ah," winked Pixy Misa. "A light came on! That's right, I'm you. The fun part of you, to be precise. The part that knows how to live. The part that fights, instead of whimping out. And all of that makes me something that you have always been ashamed of. _Pourquoi?_ I have no idea."

Pixy Misa folded her arms. "So here's the deal. We've been given a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, here, but we both have to agree to it, in order to make it happen. We can become two separate people, and get out of each other's lives for good. How does that grab you?"

"Two separate people," mused Misao. _Is that what I really want to become?_

It was true that Misao had always put up with some part of herself that had embarrassing thoughts and desires. A part of her that did wrong things, despite knowing better. To be rid of that part would be to know true inner peace.

"Look," said Pixy Misa. "I don't like you, and you don't like me. Just say the word, and we can call it splits. People who can't stay together do it all the time, _comme vous savez bien._"

That did it. Being reminded of her parents drove the final spike into Misao's heart. She agreed to be rid of Pixy Misa, once and for all.

In Misao's room, the transformation ended very differently from the usual way it did. This time, Misao fell to the floor, unconscious, something Rumiya had not expected. But Pixy Misa stood in the room, looking down upon Misao with scorn, and a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Bye-bye, you weak loser," she spat. "You can just shrivel up and die, for all I care!"

With that, Pixy Misa laughingly flew out the window. Panicked, Rumiya looked quickly back and forth between Misao and the window. Hearing Misao's mother coming, he also fled out the window.

_What have I done? _he repeatedly asked himself, as he scanned the horizon for where the heck Pixy Misa may have gone.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
